Missing Pieces
by hermoine snape
Summary: TR/MM RL/HG Romance/Adventure. Harry and friends believe that are missing pieces to his prophecy and go out in search for those pieces with the help of some very unlikly people! read and enjoy! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **__I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. The credit goes to the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling. I am only writing a story based around the wonderful beloved characters. _

_**Rating: **__M for later chapters!_

_**Parings: **__TR/MM RL/HG_

_**Warning: **__student/teacher relationship. Hermione's 18 due to her use of the time turner. Remus is in his mid-thirties! Reminder witches and wizards have longer life spans than muggles. _

_**Missing Pieces **_

_Prelude:_

Tom Riddle was a very powerful wizard who could trace his ancestors back to Salzar Slytherin He followed in Salzar's foot steps and studied in the dark arts. The deputy headmaster Albus Dumbledore was fearful that the boy would turn dark like so many others in the Slytherin house. But Tom was shifty about Dumbledore. The young wizard had found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets on the second floor of the girls bathroom. Tom used the large open area as to study and practice spells. But down in the chamber he also found a Basilsk. The great snake left the chamber killing a student. So Tom quickly sealed the chamber and didn't return.

The more Tom studied the dark arts the more his body craved it. Than when he left the school he slow morphed into the Dark Lord Voldemort, and he began to gain followers known as death eaters. He heard of a prophecy and the only way to defuse the problem was to get rid of it.

Voldemort went after the Potter family home on October 31, 1981. Then when baby Harry survived and Voldemort had vanished the world was safe.

Voldemort returned during Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts and was stronger than before through his connection with the boy who lived. He used that to his advantage.

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts kept Harry safe by helping him any way possible. But when the young wizard and his friends went to the Department of Mysteries to save his godfather, Sirius Black and found the prophecy. Than a gang of death eaters showed up and a battle broke out which ended in Sirius's death.

Professor Dumbledore kept on reminding Harry that he must destroy Voldemort. He did want the dark wizard gone but he also didn't want to become a murder. Dumbledore didn't care he wanted him gone at all costs.

Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends wonder if their was missing pieces to the prophecy. She worked feverishly trying to find a spell to rid of Voldemort, but in the process allow Tom Riddle to live. Remus Lupin her ex-professor and friend helped the witch. He also believed that the prophecy had some missing pieces, but their search for a spell was fruitless.

The battle was fought on the grounds of Hogwarts. The Dark Lord and the boy who lived faced each other. But the strange thing was that their wands did not connect like they did in the grave yard during Harry's fourth year. He only figured that Voldemort didn't have time to react to the killing curse. Harry was thinking please only vanish the Dark Lord before cast the killing curse and an ear piercing scream rang through out the grounds and black smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared Harry saw a man with salt/pepper hair, pale skin and looked very weak. But before he could check on the man Albus pulled him away from the body, and the weak or maybe dead man laid near the forest forgotten.

Sirius Black was found in the Depart of Mysteries a week later alive and well to the shock of the wizarding world. The charges were dropped and he was a free man. Now living at Grimmuald Place with is godson and childhood Remus Lupin.

Then two weeks later Hermione's parents were killed in a car wreak and Sirius asked the witch to move in with them. She quickly took him up on the offer.

But Harry's mind wondered back to the man that laid before him on the battle field. And why did Dumbledore pull him away from the body so quickly. And if Tom Riddle was alive who would take care of a fallen Dark Lord?


	2. Chapter 2

_Prelude of Minerva McGonagall _

Minerva McGonagall was a strong headed Gryffindor that believed in giving anyone a chance to become a friend and to get to know her. But to her dismay she found it hard to make friends. She enjoyed to read, studied and spend time in the library. The witch soon realized that Tom Riddle a wizard in the Slytherin house spent a good bit of time in the library. Minerva threw judgment to the wind and got to know the man. They spent time studying, reading and the Gryffindor and Slytherin became insuperable. When someone tried to hex Tom in the corridor that's when they realized they loved each other romantically. The couple secretly dated through out their sixth and seven year of school.

Tom kept a close eye on Dumbledore, when Minerva was offered the apprenticeship to Albus Dumbledore. Tom didn't like the idea of him spending so much time with his girlfriend. Then that's when the wizard began to crave the dark arts. (He was good at the subject. It was mandatory.) He started to push her away. Tom told her they could no longer be together if he wanted to follow in Slytherin foot steps. She was heart broken and when he left he took her heart with him.

Minerva was made deputy headmistress and transfiguration professor due to Albus Dumbledore was named headmaster. She was thrilled and quickly took the job. Than Minerva noticed that Albus was pushing young Harry and she wonder if that was why her beloved Tom didn't trust the man. She didn't want to loose her job so she remained quiet.

The battle broke out on the school grounds. Minerva and Severus Snape stood hidden but close enough to the watch the show down between light versus dark. Harry cast the killing curse and wizard screamed out in pain she watched with tears in her eyes. She saw Tom on the ground. They waited for the crowd to leave. Minerva and Severus ran to the fallen wizard, and the sighed in relief when they found a pulse. The witch told the wizard to take Tom to her summer home in the country away from everyone. She would stay behind and would be there soon. She didn't want to draw too much unwanted attention. Severus nodded quickly departed with the once Dark Lord. The hoped it wasn't too late to save a good man's life.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Missing Pieces **_

_**Chapter One **_

Minerva sat down in a chair next to Tom's bed. She gently brushed his salt/pepper hair from his pale face. The wizard still had yet to awake from the battle. He had been out for nearly six weeks. Severus had informed her that Tom was strong and had gained back his weight through a gain potion. But his magical core needed time to heal as well. He would awake when was fully healed.

Severus walked into the room. "Minerva you look exhausted. Go get some rest."

"I don't want to leave him."

He nodded and handed the witch a hot cup off coffee and sat down next to the woman. "I just don't understand it. Potter cast the killing curse, but here lays Tom Riddle alive of all things."

"Harry wanted to vanquish the dark lord, but wanted Tom Riddle to live."

"I heard Miss Granger telling Lupin that their could be some missing pieces to Potter's prophecy."

Minerva sighed and gently stroked Tom's hand with her thumb. Tom slowly opened his eyes, but quickly closed them due to the bright lights.

"Severus dim the lights he's awake." Minerva said gently.

The wizard waved his wand and the lights dimmed.

"Tom." Minerva said softly. "Tom."

The wizard opened his eyes and she saw his bright green eyes looking back at her.

"Minnie," he said in a dry weak voice.

She grabbed her wand and a glass of water appeared on the bed side table. The witch pressed the it to lips. Minerva instructed him to drink slowly. She sat glass back down on the table.

Tom gently took her hand in his and asked, "What happened? The last thing I remember I was hit with the killing curse and the voices in my head stopped giving me orders."

Minerva took in a shaky breath and blinked back the tears. "When the curse hit you; you screamed like your very soul was being ripped out of body," and she buried her face in his chest and cried. Tom held her close.

Severus continued, "A black smoke left your body and when it cleared you were laying on the ground uncurious. Potter wanted to check on you but Dumbledore pulled him away from your body."

The wizard's green eyes flash in anger at the name and Severus gave Tom a puzzled look. He gave the Potions Master a look don't ask. Severus gave him nodded understanding.

"He'll be fine Minerva. I'll just leave you two alone," and he quietly left the couple and floo back to his summer home.

Tom pulled down her hair from her bun and ran his fingers through her long brown hair. He kissed her forehead long her hair line. She sighed in contentment.

"I'm sorry Minnie. I didn't want to push you away, my darling. But the voice were controlling me. They made me push you away. I'll make it up to. If you'll let me."

She pulled back and he softly stroked her left cheek drying her tears. The witch gave him a water smile.

"Yes. I know you did unspeakable acts, but I know your heart. You never would have done the things you did. I believe you when you say that someone was controlling you. I still love after all these years."

Tom slowly pulled her head closer to his and clamed her lips with his own. They pulled back and he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you still after all these years. I never stopped loving you," said Tom and he slowly sat up against the headboard.

"I believe Harry killed what ever evil was in you when cast the curse."

"Yes. I believe he did. Some magic can't be explained. I believe this was one of those things. He has such a loving heart," he told the witch. He looked at the beside table. "Minnie, where's my wand?"

"I'm afraid your wand was destroyed. It was reduce to ashes. I'm sorry. But you're a powerful wizard. I know you can do wandless magic."

He nodded, "Something tells that the prophecy has some missing pieces. I need to find it." said Tom and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Tom, you're too weak. You need to rest."

"I've been in this bed for far too long. I need to move."

The witch sighed, "You stubborn man," and she slowly helped off the bed. "We'll just take it slow. I 'm taking you to the library."

He smiled at the witch. Minerva and Tom slowly made their way down the stairs to the library. The couple walked into the three story library, with a couch, coffee table, two arm chairs in front of the fireplace. She helped him onto the couch.

"Do you have the original lay out of Hogwarts?"

Minerva raised a questionable brow.

"I believe I was forced to switch orbs in the prophecy hall with the real prophecy. I have feeling I hid it in the walls of Hogwarts."

She nodded and went up the stairs to the second floor and returned with a book. She handed to the wizard. "Hogwarts: A History. It's the first edition. It might help. I'll fix you something to eat." Minerva left the room.

Tom sighed and opened the book. Minerva returned with a tray of sandwiches and two cups of tea. She sat the tray down on the table. They quietly sat on the couch eating whiled Tom flipped through the book. He sat his empty plate on the tray. The wizard rubbed his tipples and closed the book.

"Nothing in the book that could help me. But the book didn't mention anything about the Chamber of Secrets. It is rumored that Salazar lived in the chamber it's self. He had extensive library of books. I was too much drawn the dark arts to even look. I know three entrances to the chamber. One: the sink. Two: a painting of serpents in the lower part of the dungeons. Three: the passageway from Hogsmeade that leads into the chamber."

"No, Tom Riddle! You are not entering Hogwarts!" She said sternly.

"I would never do that," he told her with as his green eyes sparkled.

Minerva raised a brow, "Yes you will."

"Ok. I will. I have to know Minnie and I know Dumbledore is behind it."

"Tom Albus wouldn't do that."

"Love you know how I felt about the man. I never trusted him. I will find out the truth. I promise you."

The witch rested her head on the wizard's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. They watched the flames dance in the fireplace.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Missing Pieces**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Remus walked to the library and stuck his head into the room. He saw Hermione sitting at the table drinking a cup coffee and flipping through a book. The table was full of books and parchments of notes. The werewolf smiled and walked into library. Remus sat his cup of coffee on the table and walked behind her chair and began to rubbed the knots out of her neck and shoulders.

"I have to find out why Tom Riddle was laying on the ground." Hermione told the wizard.

"Sweetie, we don't even know if he's alive," and he kiss her neck.

"Mmmm…but still I want to know. Ah, your hands feel so good.

Remus ran his hands down her spine. Hermione pulled up her shirt and unclasped her bra and laid her head down on the table. He took a deep breath to control of his self. But that was a very bad idea. The scent of lavender hit his nose. The wizard continued to rubbed the knots out of back and he was greeted with moan. Remus ran his hands up and around to her firm breasts. He gave them a firm squeeze and kissed her neck. Hermione's breathing became ragged.

"You need a break," whispered the wizard and turned the chair around. He lifted her shirt over her head. "You drive me crazy," and he slid her bra off her arms. "Your smell," he sucked on her earlobe. "Your voice," he lifted her skirt and slid her underwear down her legs. "Your body," he made a quick work of his pant lowering them to his ankles. "And your mind," he slid his hard member into her wet center and hissed at the body contact.

Hermione gasped and lifted her hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him deeper. He moved deep and hard and growled her name. the werewolf pulled out and threw her over the desk and rammed into her sex. He lifted her hips. The werewolf knew it was time to make his for life to make her his mate. He looked over her body to find a marking spot. He ran his hand down her spine and lend forward.

"Come to me mate." growled in her ear and felt her walls tighten. "That's it come to me." said the werewolf and kissed her left hip and bit down drawing blood. He licked the blood and it instantly healed. "Mine!"

"Remus!" Hermione yelled and erupted around him bring him down with her.

The wizard laid his head on her back breathing heavily and slowly moved his hips.

"Darling, this is…going to be…hard," he moaned, "when I…return to…Hogwarts." Remus released his self bringing his mate with him. He pulled out and cast a cleaning spell and they quickly dressed. He captured her lips with his own. "Alright we said that their could be missing pieces to the prophecy." said Remus and pulled the witch into his lap.

Hermione pulled a stack of papers over to her. "Tom Riddle could have been forced to replace the orbs in the prophecy hall."

"But that's takes a very, very strong wizard to able to replace a prophecy.

"Remus if they'll good at memory charms, than they could tamper with a prophecy. They could create a dark lord!"

The wizard ran his hand through his hair, "it's possible. But where would someone hide a prophecy?"

Review me!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Missing Pieces**_

_**Chapter Three**_

The trio sat at the Gryffindor table as they watched the first years were sorted into their houses. Hermione wasn't paying attention to the headmaster's speech. She was lost in her own thoughts. The witch was wondering where the prophecy was hidden.

Remus watched his mate and shook his head. He know she was wrapped up in the prophecy's location. He laughed when Harry threw a roll at Hermione to get her attention.

OoOoOoOo

"What?" Hermione asked the messy dark head wizard.

"I asked you what's going on with you Mooney."

Remus head snapped in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Hermione looked up at the staff.

"May I tell him?"

"What?" asked Harry with a puzzled look.

"He can hear us Harry." whispered the witch.

He looked up at the head table and Remus nodded in approval.

"I'll take that as a yes," and turned his attention back to his best friend.

Hermione lend closer to the wizard's ear. "Harry, Remus is my mate. We've been well…seeing each other on and off for about two years. He marked me three weeks before the school year started."

Ron lend over the table, "It's about bloody time."

Ginny nodded in agreement with her older brother.

Harry looked up at the head table at Remus and, the werewolf winked at the wizard. He gave his friend and professor a wop sided grin.

The feast ended and the students left the great hall and retired for the night.

Harry gave the password to the fat lady and they walked into the common room.

The younger students went up to their dorms leaving the trio in the common room free to talk among them selves. Ron pulled out his wizard chess set and the red head and Harry stretched out onto the floor. Hermione sat down on the couch.

"We need to think of a place where someone would hide a prophecy."

Ron groaned, "Not this again Mione. I thought you had given up on that."

Ginny sat down on the couch next to the witch. "I think Mione should look for it. I mean what if it needs to be fulfilled. It could be a major key to things." said the red head.

Ron snorted, "Oh, really like the fate of the wizarding world is in turmoil."

"Hey it could be!"

Harry looked over at the witches, "Yea that's what I need another prophecy to take over my life."

"Harry you saw Tom Riddle on the **ground**! I saw him too. Dumbledore pulled you away from him."

"Mione, breathe. We'll help you." Ginny told her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tom walked into the library and climbed the steps to the third floor of the room. He needed to find the location of the orb. He grabbed a book and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. The wizard opened the book and the fire light hit a gold band that rested on his left hand. He had finial married his childhood love Minerva McGonagall in a secret ceremony two weeks before the school term started.

"What have you done Dumbledore?" He asked him self. "Why did you destroy my life? What do you know?"

He turned his attention back to the book. Tom smiled at what he found. He quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Hogwarts was founded over 4,000 years ago. The castle has many secret passageways and hidden rooms. It is rumored that each founder had their own secret rooms that they hid their valuables. _

"Mmmm…Salazar created the Chamber of Secrets. So that was secret rooms, but their has to be more than the out chamber. I will have to go to Hogwarts. I need to find what the prophecy proclaims."

Review me!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Missing Pieces **_

_**Chapter Four**_

The weekend quickly came, which meant that the four friends would have time to search for clues to missing prophecy. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny walked into the library. Hermione was head girl so she had limited access to restricted section of the library, but got a note from Professor McGonagall anyway. They showed the note the librarian. The four friends walked down the ale into the restricted section. 

"What are we looking for Mione?" asked Ginny. 

"Anything that would tie information to the prophecy. Like for example memory charms. Even anything about the founders and secret places?" 

"Why?" 

"Ron it's possible that the orb is hidden in Hogwarts. That's one place no one would look." 

"Let's spilt up." Harry told the group. 

They nodded and went their separate ways. 

"Mmmm…maybe Riddle was controlled by a hex of some sort." Harry whispered to his self as he looked down the row of books. 

"It's very possible Mr. Potter." said a slick deep voice from behind the wizard. 

Harry jumped and quickly turned around, "Professor Snape!"

"Quiet boy," he hissed. "Now we both know it takes dark magic to make a hex." said the Potions Master and walked down running his long fingers along the spines of the books. "Tom, had to have something with him at all times. Something that channeled his magic. What do we use to channel our magic?" asked the wizard as he pulled a thick volume from the shelf. 

"A wand sir." Ginny answered. She had heard the conversation between student and professor. 

"Very good Miss Weasley. 

Hermione walked over to the trio with three thick volumes of books. Minerva quietly walked up to the group with Remus on her heels. 

"Oh good we found you," said the deputy headmistress. 

"No disrespect Professor, but what are you doing here?" Hermione asked. 

"Where here to help Hermione." Remus told his mate. 

"The best place for this is the dungeons." said Professor Snape. 

They all nodded in agreement and left the library. 

OoOoOoO

Severus opened the door and ushered everyone into the classroom. He closed the door, locked and silenced the room. The Potions Master sat down behind his desk. The group sat down at long lab table. Remus took a seat beside Hermione and took her hand under the table. 

"We are here because there are no paintings down the dungeons to report to the headmaster. We must keep this between us. It's important. Potter we all know something incredible happen on the battle field the night of the war." The professor explained. "Tom believes that-"

"Tom Riddle's alive!" Hermione said in shock. "I knew it!"

"Miss Granger! That's enough!" Snape hissed. 

Remus growled deep in his chest at the wizard's tone towards his mate. Hermione squeezed the werewolf's hand and he relaxed. Minerva raised a brow at the werewolf reaction. 

Severus cleared his throat and continued, "Before I was rudely interrupted. I was saying that Tom believes he was forced to switch the orbs in the prophecy hall, and that's hidden in the walls of the school." 

Harry sat quietly letting the newly information to sink in and he sat back in thought. "Professor McGonagall why are you here? I am sorry to sound smart, but I need to know."

"Very well Mr. Potter. But I want all of you to make a wizard's oath that this will not leave this room." 

"You have our oaths." They said at once. 

The witch took out her wand and removed the concealment charm off her wedding band. She held up her hand. "Tom Riddle is my husband. We dated through out our sixth and seventh year of school." 

The girls smiled at their head of house. Remus smiled and Severus smirked at the witch. 

"Congratulations." said the witches. 

"Thank you dears." 

They sat down in quiet. Hermione pulled out her notes. She had diagrams of the stairs and secret passage ways. The witch pulled out some books from her bag. Severus raised a brow at the stacks of information.

"What you got there Mione?" Ron asked his friend. 

"I've been doing research since the war. I want to know why Tom was on the ground. We all know about the hex that was found on the stairs. But Hogwarts holds many more passageways." She informed the group and handed them different notes. 

They spent several hours reading over information and debating the logic of the many passageways in the castle. 

The day went by and they spilt up and went to do their own things. They would meet again over the school term to find new information. 

Review me! 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Missing Pieces **_

_**Chapter Five **_

Albus sat in his office and flipped through a thick book. He pushed his half moon shaped glasses up his crooked nose. The wizard ran his finger down the page.

"Fawks, I had every thing planed perfectly, but what went wrong? I had him exactly where I wanted him! It was perfect. Years of planning. They're stronger than I thought. They must not work together."

Albus rose from his seat after not finding the information he needed. He walked up the steps to the second floor of his office. The wizard pulled a box down from the top shelf and set it down on the table. Albus pulled out his wand and tapped it on the cherry wood box. The box unlocked and he opened it.

"How did it turn to ash? The hex was strong." he said quietly as he stared at the ashes. "No matter. He can not enter the school. I've made it so," he closed the box and sealed it shut and placed it back on the shelf.

OoOoOoO

Hermione rolled over in the bed and felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She snuggled closer and Remus brushed his mate's hair out of her face. And he thought back to when she moved into Grimmauld Place.

_**Flashback **_

_Hermione stood in London Cemetery surround by friends. The last of her family laid in the two coffins in front of the young woman. John and Jane Granger died in a car wreak on their way home from evening celebrating their 25__th__ wedding anniversary._

_The police came to the Granger home a few hours later to tell the young woman the news that shook her to the core. She was very close to her parents. The witch sent an owl to the first person that came to her mind and that was Remus. She sent an owl soon after the police left the house. _

_Remus quickly appeared in front of a two-story brick home. He knocked on the door. Hermione walked and opened the door. The werewolf quietly walked into the house and closed the door behind him. The wizard took the witch into arms. Hermione broke down into uncontrollable tears. Remus didn't say a word, but gently rock side to side. When her tears stopped he led her to the couch and fixed her a cup of tea. He just quietly comforting her. _

_Hermione spent the first few days planning her parents funeral, but she didn't have to do much because her parents had many things planned ahead. for which the wizard was grateful for. _

_The week quickly pasted and the funeral was that Wednesday. Harry, Sirius, Remus and Weasley family was at the funeral to support their friend. Then when everyone left they helped Hermione sale and pack her things. Sirius offered her a place to stay at Grimmauld Place and she quickly agreed. _

_The months pasted and Remus and Hermione spent a lot of time together. They got every close. Sirius and Harry watched with smiles. They were the perfect match. They prayed they would get together. The couple first dated for six weeks. Than took a break during the school year. They did that for almost two years. Until he finally made her his. He was finally happy with the witch. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Love, it's time to get up. You need to return to Gryffindor tower before the students get up." He said softly.

"Do I have to." Hermione mumbled in his chest.

The werewolf growled and flipped his mate over on her back. The witch laughed and he slipped inside her body. They moaned at the body contact.

"Maybe you can stay a little bit longer." growled the werewolf.

OoOoOo

The headmaster sat down at his desk with twinkle in his eye things were getting more interesting within the halls of Hogwarts.

Review me!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Missing Pieces **_

_**Chapter Six **_

The group once again met in the restricted section of the library. They made sure to meet in an area that no one would find them. It was near a painting of fairies and books. Severus had place wards around them so the students and staff wouldn't find them or over hear their conversation.

The painting opened and a person with a deep green hooded robe stepped into the restricted section of the library. The person looked around and felt strong wards around the area and waved their hand and wards dropped. Minerva looked up and saw two green eyes starring at her.

"Tom, you foolish man." whispered the witch.

He placed a finger over his mouth and motioned for the group to followed him through the door. They nodded and followed the wizard out of the library and painting closed behind them.

Tom led them down the corridors of the castle that they didn't know existed. They stopped in front of a painting of serpents.

"_I'll do no harm within these walls." _Tom hissed and the painting opened. "Come," and he motioned for them to walk ahead of them.

They walked into the Chamber of Secrets and was long walk way with large serpents along the walkway.

Harry looked around, "Where's my very large friend?"

"I did a little bit of cleaning." answered Tom and he lowered the deep green hood from his head. "I harvested what I could and gave the ingredients to Severus." The wizard turned and whistled and a shaggy black dog ran over to the group. "Good boy," he said and stroked the dog's head. "Harry you know this dog very well."

The wizard smiled, "Padfoot!"

The dog transformed into his human from and took his godson into a big hug. Sirius pulled back and winked at the witches.

"I brought you down to the chamber is because this is the only place I can enter Hogwarts. I need your help."

"Mr. Riddle do you believe that there's missing pieces to the prophecy?"

"Yes. Miss Granger I do. It is said that Salazar lived in the chamber and he had a secret library."

"So let's get searching!" said Ginny.

The group broke up and went in separate directions of the chamber.

Tom walked and ran his pale hand along the cold stone. He stopped in his tracks when he felt uneven shift in the wall.

"I believe I have found something." He whispered and he called the group over the left side of the chamber.

Tom ran his hand across a snake embedded in the wall. The snake lifted it's head. The wizard jumped back and smiled, "Why am I not surprise. Salazar always had strange ways of hiding things of value."

"_Your name," _hissed the snake.

"_Tom Riddle. The heir of Salazar Slytherin."_

"_You may enter." _

The wall moved relieving a large room. The group walked into the room and the stone wall slammed shut. They jumped and was in closed into darkness.

"No need to worry," Tom said and waved his hand and room lit up.

The room was a five floor library with shelves on every wall. A couch, coffee table, a large fireplace, two arm chairs that rested in front. The floor was covered in dark green and sliver carpet.

"Shit, it's bigger than library up stairs!" Hermione said in a whisper.

Tom chuckled at the witch's reaction. They walked into the room. Hermione quickly ran up the stairs.

"So you think that your answers are here in Salazar's library?" asked the witch as she lend against the railing.

"Salazar had a very extensive collection of the dark arts." Tom said. "Please have a seat. We are safe here, in fact this is the safest place in Hogwarts." He removed the cloak and threw it over an arm chair. He motioned for everyone to sit. "Now we studied the dark arts when I was in school. So it wasn't a huge deal that one studied more on the subject." Tom sat down on the couch next to Minerva.

"You studied the dark arts!" Hermione stated and grabbed a book from the shelf. She ran down the stairs. "Now this gets interesting," and sat down in her mate's lap.

Remus ran his fingers through her hair. "How's that dear?"

"I didn't and still don't trust Dumbledore. Especially around Minnie. Then when we got closer I began to crave the dark arts. But I was good in the subject. I was actually going to teach the subject. But that was crushed. My life was destroyed."

Hermione bit her lip in thought. "Slytherin house is known as the house of the dark."

"Young lady my house is anything but dark."

The group looked around the room.

"Who said that?" Sirius asked.

"Up here above the mantle."

"Salazar Slythern." Harry said with a smile. "Do you know why we don't study the dark arts?"

"That's simple. Headmaster Dumbledore doesn't like the dark arts. He thinks it will turn the students to dark arts."

Tom green eyes flashed dangerously at the painting. "Of course he does. It's a lie." hissed the wizard. "He doesn't want the children to learn the way to defend them selves and when they will understand the danger. They will learn why it is dark. We can't stop all evil. It's impossible."

"What you've got there Mione?" Ginny asked her best friend.

She looked at the book. "It's a book on how to make hexes."

Tom held out his hand and she handed him the black book. He sat the book down on the table. He opened the book with a shaky hand.

"Mr. Riddle are you alright?"

The wizard looked up, "I'm fine Remus. I just never wanted to see this book again."

Minerva raised a brow, "Again?"

He nodded and slowly opened the book. "When I was down here one night. I found the hexes book in the out chamber. But it isn't this exact book." Tom explained. "This book has notes. The other one didn't."

"So someone planted the book." Severus noted.

Tom shook his head, "No wait. It was in my school bag. I was living the chamber when it fell out of my bag. I stayed down here for a while and read about the different hexes. Than I started to practice the spells."

Minerva gasped, "That's when you began to push me away!"

Harry jumped to his feet. "The book was a hex it's self. Did you see the book again after you were through with it?"

Tom shook his head, "No."

The wizard's eyes sparkled, "Where's your wand sir?"

"It was turned to ash on the battle filled." Tom answered.

Hermione jumped into the conversation. "The wand is what controlled you. When Harry cast the killing curse he wanted to rid the world of Voldemort not you."

"Yes I understand. The wand held the evil that controlled me, but now it's gone I have my life back."

The group smiled. They found what held Tom captive. Now they only needed to find the prophecy.

Review me!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Missing Pieces **_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Tom quietly entered his wife's chambers late while everyone slept. He sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed Minerva's hair out of her face. She slowly opened her eyes and he gently stroked her cheek. The wizard calmed her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. 

"What are you doing here? It's not safe." Minerva said and brushed his salt/pepper hair out of his face. 

Tom lifted the covers and laid down in the bed. "I want to be with my beautiful wife. If I get caught," he smiled, "than want it be like old times." 

She laughed and he rolled over and hustled her lips and her neck with his lips. He made quick work of her gown and dropped it to the floor. He kissed every inch of her body. Minerva quickly removed his robes.

"Aren't we-" 

Tom was interrupted when two lips and a tongue made contact with his manhood. He moaned at the sensation. Minerva kissed her way back up and smirked. 

"You minx." He hissed and slid into her wet womanhood. He gently rocked his hips. "My brave Gryffindor." 

"My cunning Slytherin." 

The night was filled with hot love and passion. 

OoOoO

Albus stood in his office in front of a painting. "They're what?!" 

"They're looking for the prophecy headmaster."

"Well, Black make sure they don't find it." 

"I'm a painting. What can I do? Idiot."

The headmaster waved his hands in frustration and sat down at his desk. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. At lest Riddle hasn't gotten into the castle. The one's looking for the prophecy would never find it. He made sure that it was safely hidden. 

"They will never find it." whispered to his self. "If only Potter had killed Riddle the orb would no longer able to be fulfilled. That damn boy and his love." 

OoOoO

Remus flipped Hermione over and growled. He placed her hands on the headboard and slammed into her hard. She moaned loudly. The werewolf licked her mark that was located on her hip. He gripped her hips in bruising hold. The wizard knew the witch liked rough sex, but also loved the gentle love making. The werewolf wanted his fair share of his witch. 

Hermione's hand slipped from the headboard and Remus released his self bringing his mate with him. He pulled out and took her in his arms. They feel into a peaceful asleep along with unknown couple in the castle. 

The morning came all too soon for the two couples in the castle. Tom returned to his wife's summer home in country. Remus returned to his chambers. Hermione was lucky she got to see her lover everyday. While Minerva rarely saw her husband. But it didn't matter she had her Tom back. 

OoOoO

During the two months of school Minerva, Severus, Remus, Harry, Ron,Ginny and Hermione noticed a change in Professor Dumbledore. He was cold at times, but hid it well. Severus being an ex-spy was the first one to notice it. He informed the other two professor. They would keep a close eye on the wizard. 

Minerva wondered if this is what Tom saw in the headmaster that made him not trust Dumbledore. She noticed he wasn't as cheerful or his eyes weren't as bright. He had changed, but not enough for the students to notice. She prayed they wouldn't. 

When the group wasn't working on school work they were searching for clues. They didn't trust the paintings. They knew they were working for the headmaster. The group worked the upper part of the castle. Tom was searching in Salazar's library. They needed to find the prophecy and fulfill it. Because what ever danger was in Hogwarts it was growing stronger. Tom could sense the dark magic. They hoped to find it in time. 

OoOoO

Tom walked into the chamber through the large serpents mouth into the outer chamber. He went to the stone wall and the passageway opened. The wizard stepped into the large library. He sighed and climb to the very top floor. The fifth of the library. 

"I don't think my brain can handle anymore information. I needed the damn layout of Hogwarts." Tom said out loud. 

"Why didn't you say so young man." Salazar said. 

Tom turned around, "You have the layout of Hogwarts!" 

"Yes of course I do. I'm one of founders." 

Please tell where to find it." 

"The fifth floor. Walk over to the dark wards and pull down Deadly Volume six. Then lift up the board. The layout is in that board." instructed the painting. 

The wizard quickly went over to the location and lifted up the board. He pulled out an old piece of parchment. Tom laid the board back into place. He went down the stairs. He sat down and opened the over 1,000 year old layout of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Review me!

Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer! Readers thanks for the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming! 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Missing Pieces **_

_**Chapter Eight**_

Tom sent an owl to his wife informing her of what he had found. He spent six weeks reading, studying and talking to Salazar. He wanted a good understanding of the layout of Hogwarts. Before he showed it to the group. The wizard knew they would understand. Because finding the prophecy was important as well as the safety of everyone involved the mission.

Severus led Minerva, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Remus and Hermione down to the dungeons. Harry hissed the password and they stepped into the chamber. Tom stood in the outer chamber talking to Sirius.

"Any drastic change in Dumbledore to alarm the students?" asked Tom.

"He's getting crazy."

Tom raised a brow at Ron's answer. "What do you mean?"

"I mean fallen off the rocker!"

"Ron chill mate." Harry told his best friend. "He hasn't gone that mad. A…I hope."

Severus rubbed his head in hope to stop a headache from forming. He looked up, "Albus has been talking to his self and mainly to the paintings. I think he's catching on to our activities."

Tom ran his hand across the stone and hissed at the snake. They walked into the room.

"Than let's hope he doesn't catch on. But when he does we'll have the prophecy."

The group sat down while Tom retrieved the layout. He returned and sat down on the couch next to his wife. He placed the layout on the table. The wizard looked at the group and his green eyes sparkled.

"I have here the original layout of Hogwarts," and he careful opened the map. "Hogwarts has more passages ways than imaged. The castle goes nearly 600 feet underground. Each founder had a rooms of valuables. But we will not disturb. Understood?"

"Yes sir." They said in course.

Tom nodded and continued, "The only thing I can think of, is that Dumbledore has one copy of the layout as well. But how he found it I no not," and he unfolded another part of the layout. "Now if the prophecy is here; it's heavily warded by ancient magic. The magic of the founders." Tom looked at Harry, "But Harry is the descent of Godric Gryffindor. And I the descent of Salazar Slytherin. The ancient magic of the school will help us.

The young wizard only nodded in shock of the information. Tom realized that Dumbledore never told the boy. He thought well he knows now.

"Dumbledore can only control so much power against Hogwarts. She's powerful in her own right. Every witch and wizard that passes through these halls leave behind a magic strength that renews the wards. That's why she's here after all these years."

"How do know this?" asked Sirius.

"I've had my history lesson from my dear great-grandfather. Tomorrow is a Hosemeade weekend. We start when the students leave. Harry meet me here at eight sharp."

Harry stood up clicked his heels together and saluted the wizard. Remus and Sirius laughed and Tom chuckled at the young man. He was glad to see that he was able to have a little bit of fun. Due to his ordeal with the prophecy and now this one hung on his shoulders. He wished he could take back the things that he caused.

Minerva looked at her husband and saw pain in his green eyes. She took his hand and ran her thumb across his wedding band. She looked out at the young witches and wizards and realized they had became like family to her. Even Severus had let his cold mask fall while it was just them. He was able to relax.

"Look around you, my love. We have a family." She whispered.

Tom sat back and watched the young ones. He smiled and the pain left his eyes. He realized that not was lost through his once hateful acts. She was right. They did have a family.

Remus and Hermione sat together reading a book. Ron and Harry played a game of chess while Sirius was giving his godson pointers. Severus and Ginny sat at the far end of the room discussing potions.

'Odd pair.' Tom thought but smiled anyway. He hoped that things would turn out alright in the end.

Review me!

Should Ginny and Severus get together let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Missing Pieces **_

_**Chapter Nine**_

The students gathered at the great hall for breakfast. The trio noticed that the Slytherins had been quiet since the war. They had stopped throwing insults at the other houses. That Malfoy had yet to call Hermione a mud blood. Severus had noticed this as well.

The Slytherin head of house called the young man to his office. He wanted to know what changed his students. The Potions Master didn't get a reply. Draco seemed to be

with drawn like so many in his house. Severus wonder if their was a hex in the Slytherin tower. The only two people that would really knew how to handle the dark magic well was Harry and Tom. He wondered how to get them into the tower. It would be easier to get Harry into the Tower. But Tom had more experience with that form of dark arts. 

He sat back in his chair and watched the young man leave his office. 

The students walked outside into the cold air and got into the carriages to go to Hogsmeade. They would be gone for the day. The castle was quiet, but for a group students, three professors, ex-convict and a once dark lord. 

Harry led the group down to the dungeons and stopped at the painting of the serpents. _'I will do no harm within these walls.' _and the painting swung open. They walked into the out chamber. 

Tom stood on the walkway. He turned and smiled at Minerva. Sirius ruffled Harry's hair and winked at his fellow marauder. 

"Come along children. We must get started." He told them and ran his hand along the stone snake. He hissed. "I want to find this prophecy before Dumbledore causes harm to the students." He told them and the stone wall closed. "Severus informed me that his house have been oddly quiet this year. He thinks a hex has been placed in the tower." 

"It's possible sir." Harry noted. 

Tom walked over to the fireplace, waved his hand and the fire died. He stepped into the fireplace. The wizard ran his hand over a stone snake on the back wall. He pushed in the snake. Tom stepped back and watched the stone snake move around the back wall and the fireplace opened. 

"Come along children. Salazar said that this was the quickest way to get to the lower part of the castle." 

Harry drew his wand and stepped through the fireplace, followed by Sirius, Ron, Ginny, Severus, Hermione, Remus, Tom and Minerva. The wall closed and snake shape torches lit the hall. 

The hall was long, damp walkway with many stairs. The torches sprang to life as Harry walked by. 

"No ones been through this tunnel for centuries. I think that Salazar was the last one to actually walk down here." Tom said and voice echoed through the hall. 

Harry stopped in his tracks causing them to run into each other. 

"Why have we stopped Potter?" Severus hissed at his student. 

Ginny laid a gently hand on his shoulder and he looked at the red head. She saw his dark brown eyes sparkle in the fire light. 

"We stopped because I don't know where to go left or right." He stated. 

"What's wrong with straight?" Sirius asked his godson. 

"Because theirs a wall Padfoot." He answered. "I wonder." he whispered and ran straight through the wall. 

"It's like the platform." Hermione said with a smile. 

Remus took his mate's hand and they ran through the stone wall. Tom looked at the copy of the layout and it didn't show this room. The other's followed through the wall. Tom stayed behind thinking why wasn't it on the layout. 

Minerva laid a hand on her husband arm and ran through the wall. The wizard stuck the parchment into his robe's pocket and ran through the wall. 

The room was lit up with stone snake torches. A large tomb rested in the middle of the large room. 

Harry walk over to the tomb and his eyes widen. "Mr. Riddle you might want to come and see this." 

The wizard walked over and stand beside the boy. He gently ran his fingers across the engraved letters. 

"Here Lays Salazar Slytherin A Founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary." He read aloud. "I can't believe it his body never left the school." whispered the wizard as he looked at his great-grandfather's tomb. 

The group silently watched the wizard pay his respects. Hermione quietly handed Tom a transfigured black rose. He looked at the flower and quietly took it from the young witch. She stepped back. 

Tom gently laid the rose down on the tomb. "We'll bring your beloved school and house back to it's former glory. Even if it kills me. I promise I will do everything in my power to help this school." He grabbed a knife from his robes. "On this I swear," he said as he cut his hand making a blood vow with great-grandfather. He watched the blood seep through the marble tomb. "Let's leave him in peace." 

The group ran through the wall leaving the tomb of Salazar Slytherin. 

Review me!

Thank you for the reviews and for those that wish for Severus and Ginny to be couple see what forms form their adventure! 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Missing Pieces **_

_**Chapter Ten **_

Harry looked at Tom for directions. He looked at the layout.

"We go right." Tom them and they made their way down the stairs. "I want you to be careful. These stairs haven't been disturb for centuries." He side stepped a large crack. "Watch for that gap."

They each walked around the gap, but it grew larger as they each went around it. Severus jump over the widen gap. He held out his hand for Ginny.

"Come on. You can make it."

She nodded and stepped back to get a running start. The red head jumped across the gap. Ginny screamed as she fell through the deep crack. Severus quickly grabbed her hand before she fell out of his reach.

"Don't let me fall." cried the witch.

"I want let you fall. Now pull your self up."

"How?"

Ginny's hand slowly began to slip and Severus strengthen his grip.

"Use your feet."

She nodded and pushed up with her feet, but slipped each time she tried.

"Damn it woman use your feet! Come Ginny."

The red head used all strength and he slowly pulled her up. Severus quickly held her tightly to his chest both breathing heavily. He ran his fingers through her long hair. Ron sighed in relief. He had never been so grateful for his bastard potions master until now.

Severus pulled back, "Don't do that again," and pulled back to his chest. He kissed her hair line.

"We need to keep moving children." Tom said as he watched the couple with smile and his green eyes sparkle with hope for the couple.

The ex-spy nodded and let go of the red head. They followed the once dark lord down the stairs. Tom quickly stopped and place both hands on the left and right side of the wall shielding the group from danger.

Minerva stick her head around her husband's shoulder. She gasped in shock at the large snake.

"Don't move." Tom whispered to the group. "And close your eyes."

The basilisk turned it's head and stuck out his tongue and hissed, '_Master Slytherin is that you. It's been many years.'_

'_I'm not your master King. I am his kin Tom Riddle.'_

'_I can not let you pass Tom Riddle kin of Salazar Sltherin. I only obey my Master. I am the guard of the lower castle. It saddens me that my be loved brother was slaved. The slayer is before me. Step aside and you will not be killed old man.'_

'_You will not harm the boy. You'll have to get through me.'_

'_So be it!'_

"Run back to the tomb!" Tom ordered.

"No sir." said Harry.

The wizard waved his hand and the great snake was thrown back against the wall. The basilisk shook his head and advanced at the wizard. Tom waved his hand and regretful cast the killing curse. A green light surround the tunnel. He opened his eyes and turned to the group.

"It's safe. But don't look him in the eye and stay away from his fangs."

Tom jumped over the large snake and helped his wife over the serpent. The rest followed. The wizard ran a shaky hand through his graying hair. He leaned against the wall. Minerva turned to her husband and loving stroked his cheek and told he only did what he had to. He slowly nodded and they continued down the stairs. The wizard prayed that nothing else would happen to them. But he wondered what Dumbledore had planed the further they went downward in search of the missing pieces.

Review me!

I have had many readers. But not reviews. Please place your reviews. It allows me to know it you enjoy the story. And to my faithful readers and reviewers I thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Missing Pieces **_

_**Chapter Eleven **_

Albus paced his office in front of a blazing fire. He was waiting of a reply from his spy. He hoped that they were stopped, because he couldn't a ford them finding that orb. The once dark lord had already survived. If they found the missing prophecy his life would be over as he knew it.

He stopped pacing when heard a squeak. The headmaster stopped and looked on his desk. Albus saw a chubby rat. The rat jumped off the desk and transformed into his human form. 

"What news do you have for me Peter?" 

"They got past the gap and Salazar's great snake." 

"You mean to tell that they're were two king snakes!" Albus said in awe. 

The chubby wizard nodded, "And Riddle got into the castle." 

The wizard's eyes grew cold. "How is that possible? I made it so he could not enter!" 

"He can enter from the great snakes head into the chamber. Sir, remember his the heir of Slytherin. He's very powerful." 

"Make sure they do not find that prophecy! Or that will be the end! I've worked to hard to see it fall apart." 

Peter nodded and transformed and left the headmaster's office. 

Albus angrily paced the floor that he didn't notice some paintings left the office to contact the right people. They saw that Dumbledore had finally snapped. 

They notified the professors and they took their students to their towers and posted guards on every floor. They wanted the students safe from harm. The professors where just glad that they had returned from Hogsmeade and were now safely in their towers. 

OoOoO

Tom stopped and checked the layout. He sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair. The wizard was tried and become weak and didn't know why. Tom looked around and felt dark magic around the walls. Harry walked over to the weary wizard and rested a hand on his shoulder. 

"Are you alright?" He whispered not alarm the others. 

"Dark magic is around us. It's making weak. I don't know why." answered Tom and steady his self with the wall. "I think my years as a dark wizard has weakened me. It's weakened my magical core. Harry, take the layout and lead them rest of the way." 

He shook his head, "No, Mr. Riddle. You're strong," and he looked at his head of house. "Think about your wife sir. She needs you. She loves you." 

Tom smiled, "Yes she does, and I love her." 

The group quietly talked amongst them selves wonder what was wrong. Minerva looked at her husband with worry. He shook his head and smiled. Harry took Tom's arm and placed it around his shoulders. He took his arm and wrapped it around the wizard's waist. 

"We need to find that prophecy. Dumbledore is behind your magic weakling. I know it." Harry turned to the group, "Let's go." 

They followed Harry down the tunnel. 

"Is he ok Professor?" Ginny asked Severus. 

"Dark magic's at work. Tom is weakling. Potter's right we must press on. The quicker we leave the dark magic. The quicker he'll recover." whispered the wizard. 

The red head slowly nodded in agreement. The Potions Master squeezed her hand and they walked down the stairs. But know to the searchers a chubby rat followed their every move. 

Harry talked with Tom debating which path to take. They turned down the right tunnel. They stopped at a painting. The messy head wizard brushed the cob webs from the painting and his mouth dropped. 

"I can't believe it," he whispered, "Merlin." 

The wizard slowly opened his eyes and looked at the group. "Well, it's been centuries since I've seen a person down in the tunnel." 

"How is this possible?" asked Hermione. 

"Dear child our world holds many unexpected things. For example the rat that has been following you through out your entire journey." 

Severus waved his wand and Wormtail flew into his hand. He smirked, "We've found our little spy. Tsk tsk. How much is Dumbledore paying you. You spineless excuse of a human." 

Ginny whispered an incantation and the rat froze and was tied up. She took it from the professor and stuck it in her pocket. The red head winked at the wizard. Severus smirked at the firry red head. 

"Merlin, do you know where a prophecy is hidden?" Tom asked. "I don't have much strength left to go any further." 

"I guard the prophecy. I have for many years. What is your name?" 

"Tom Riddle."

The wizard nodded. The painting opened. "Follow the stairs down ward; than turn two left that will lead you to the prophecy. Good luck." 

The group looked at each other and went through the portrait hole. The door closed and torches spraining to life. Harry and Tom walked further into the room. Tom told the other's to stay back. 

"Careful Harry it can be that simple." Sirius told his godson. 

He nodded and the wizards looked at each other. They picked up the orb.

Review me! 


	14. Chapter 14

_**Missing Pieces **_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

The orb glowed in each of their hands that showed it had a memory. The group watched from afar. The wizards waited for the prophecy to be told. They want to know what Dumbledore hand kept hidden. The men waited for the missing pieces to come together.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh dies…he will betrayed by those who should have protected him…Revered yet not feared, he will join the once Dark Lord…They will lead the wizarding world into a new era._

_The one to vanquish the Light Lord approaches …born to those who would die for him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Light Lord will use the once Dark Lord for his own means, but will be stronger than the Light Lord knows…And the once chosen one will expose the Light Lord as a phony…the one to vanquish the Light Lord approaches will be born as the seventh month dies…he will be loved by those who once hated him and the once Dark Lord will protect him…Revered yet not feared they will lead the wizarding world into a new era.'_

Tom and Harry looked at each other in shock. Tom broke silence, " No wonder he wanted to have the prophecy hidden. I knew he was shifty. We need away back."

Hermione walked further into the room. Remus grabbed her hand but she shrugged it off. The room shook and brick started to fall around them.

"I told you it couldn't be that easy!" Sirius yelled over the noise.

Remus ran over to his mate and yanked her away out of a falling brick. "We need to get out of here!"

Severus looked around the room and saw a large book on a table. "It's the way out!" said as he motioned to the book.

Severus grabbed Ginny. Remus grabbed Hermione. Tom grabbed Minerva. Sirius grabbed Harry and Ron ran over to the table. They all held onto the book and vanished.

OoOoO

The aurors appeared in front of the gates of Hogwarts. The portraits informed them of the activities in the walls of the legendary school. They didn't have any evidences to hold Dumbledore. Than a paintings say so. The aurors hoped to find what they needed from the staff and hopefully some students. If not they couldn't hold the wizard for the crimes.

Kingsley opened the great doors and walked into the school. He looked around and noticed the corridors were quiet. He put his hand in his pocket and gripped his wand ready to draw quickly.

OoOoO

The group landed on the floor of Salazar's library. They stood up and sighed in relief. Tom stuck the orb inside his robe's pocket. They all sat down wondering what do next. They had to plan a course of action for Dumbledore.

Review me!

Please send in your review. I have many read the story, but have no posted reviews! Please take a minute of your time and review. We, the writers like the feed back!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Missing Pieces**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Tom rose to his feet and threw his green hooded cloak over his shoulders and he lowered the hood over his head to hide his identity when walked through the corridors. He couldn't a ford the chance of attack on his person.

"Tom Riddle where are you going?" Minerva asked her husband.

"We my dear are going to the upper part of the castle," he held out his hand. "It's time to relieve the Light Lord to the world. Dumbledore has caused too much pain."

She nodded and took the wizard's hand and he pulled her to her feet. The Potions Master helped Ginny off the floor. Remus took Hermione's hand. Sirius, Harry, Ron jumped to feet hitting his head on the arm chair.

"Owww, bloody hell that hurt."

Harry and Tom chuckled at the red head. They all left the chamber and made their way to upper part of the castle. Harry stopped and opened the Marauders Map. He pointed out the aurors on the map. They stood hidden in the entrance hall.

So they worked out a plan. Minerva would go and inform the aurors to conceal their presents in the great hall. Severus and Remus would join the other professors at the high table and Minerva would quickly join them. Ginny and Ron would normally take their seats at the Gryffindor. Sirius would conceal and walk into the great hall next to Harry. Tom and Harry would walk into the great hall side by side. They all agreed with the plan.

OoOoO

Meanwhile in the Sytherin common room the sixth and seventh years sat discussing the out come of the battle. Draco was informed by his godfather Severus that Tom Riddle was alive well. Because most of the witches and wizards were death eaters and actually helped Harry secretly in his mission of defeating the Voldemort. They worked as spies and also believed that Potter's prophecy had missing pieces.

Draco watched out for Dumbledore's activities and reported them to his godfather. But he knew Potter was the only one to defeat the Dark Lord. The young spy noticed and felt the dark ancient make in Tom's wand. He knew that's what controlled him. So when he was called to a death eater meeting the night before the battle and placed a spell on his wand. So it would turn to ash when Potter cast the killing curse, and to Draco's relief he was right.

The Slytherins decided to stand for the once Dark Lord and to do what was necessary to protect him and stand for what was right.

OoOoO

The students left the protective walls of their towers and were allowed to attend supper in the great hall. The professors didn't want to draw too much unwanted attention the headmaster. They took their seats at their respectable tables. The professors took their seats at the high table. Severus and Remus joined their colleges at the table. Minerva took her seat next the crazed headmaster of Hogwarts. She quietly watched the large golden doors.

The great hall doors opened.

Review me!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Missing Pieces **_

_**Chapter Fourteen **_

The great hall got quiet and the students looked in the direction of the door. Harry walked into the great hall next to a person concealed by a green hooded robe that cover the identity of his face and the robes blew graceful behind him.

The Slytherins smirked at the person that walked down the ale with Harry and turned their heads to the direction of the high table.

"Dumbledore," He said as he lowered his hood.

"Tom Riddle!" and he rose from his chair. "You're suppose to be dead!"

The students sat in shock of the unexpected turned of events.

"I'm touch you remember me."

"You, Albus Dumbledore have deceived us all! You hide behind those twinkling blue eyes and destroyed many lives!"

"Light Lord are just as dangerous as Voldemort was! You took my life away from me! You created a hex with my wand and it drew me to crave the dark arts. I wasn't able to marry until now. I could have grandchildren!"

The Slytherins rose to their feet and Draco walked up and stood next to Tom. He smirked at the headmaster.

"But you didn't know about the many spies that resided in Hogwarts,' and he motioned to his house table.

Tom nodded and Severus, Remus, Minerva walked over the three wizards. Tom kissed his wife on the cheek. Ginny, Hermione and Ron walked over them. The concealed Sirius removed the charm. The concealed aurors showed themselves.

Tom raised his hand and a cherry box zoomed through the great hall doors into the wizard's out reached hand. He opened the box.

"Dumbledore, please tell me what this ash is inside this box."

He didn't say a word, but only stared out the great hall with his normally warm eyes turn cold.

"So be it," and Tom raised his hand that caused the headmaster to leave his chair and stand in front of the group. "Now, I am going to ask you again. What's inside the box?" he lifted for the aurors to look inside the box.

"Answer the question Dumbledore." Kingsley told him.

"It's Tom Riddle's wand."

"Tonks remove him and take him to Azkaban further questioning."

"Right-o." the witch grabbed the wizard but forgot to disarm.

Albus drew his wand grabbed Ginny in a tight hold. "Drop your wands. Riddle don't even think about using wandless magic," and dug his wand into the red neck.

She looked at Severus with pleading eyes. He slowly stepped closer, but the Light Lord pushed his wand deeper.

Tom slowly put his hand inside his pocket, "Let Ginny go," and he slowly pulled out the glowing orb, "and I'll give you the prophecy. Just let the girl go. She has done nothing wrong." Tom held out the prophecy for him to take.

Review me!

Sorry for delay I was in GA.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Missing Pieces **_

_**Chapter Fifth-teen**_

"Albus, please let the other professors take the students to their towers." Minerva told the crazed wizard. 

The headmaster stared at he orb questioning to take or not to take the prophecy. He had waited years to hear the prophecy that concerned the two powerful wizards. Albus looked around the great hall at the students and saw the fear in their eyes. He turned to his deputy headmistress. 

"I'll allow it, but any funny business Minerva and you'll be dead." 

She nodded and told the head of house to take the students to their towers. Hagrid took the Gryffindor and Poppy had to sternly tell the Slytherins to follow her. Severus motioned for Draco to go with his housemates and to look after the younger years. The wizard nodded and left the great hall. 

"Headmaster, let Miss Weasley go. As Tom said she has done nothing wrong." 

"So you finally show your true loyalties Severus. I'm very disappointed in you, my boy." 

"I am not your boy Dumbledore! Let Ginny go." 

Hermione saw the opportunity and smiled to her self. She quickly drew her wand and put the wizard into a full body bind. Severus grabbed Ginny before she went down to the floor with the wizard. 

Remus looked at his mate with wolfish grin. "You're quick with your wand. It makes wonder how quick you'd be with mine," whispered the werewolf. 

Sirius chuckled at his fellow marauder. He had heard what he said to his mate. Remus looked up and winked at his friend. They snapped out of their own little world when they heard the commotion in the hall. 

Tom carefully handed Kingsley the red orb. (red means fulfilled.) The auror took the prophecy and the long box. Tonks disarmed Dumbledore and pulled him to his feet. 

"We'll let you know when his trial will be. And I am sorry about all this Mr. Riddle." Kingsley said kindly. 

He nodded politely and the aurors left with Dumbledore. 

Severus held Ginny's shaky body close and ran his long fingers through her hair. He looked down at the witch and a small smile graced his face. It had been years since any woman sought out comfort in his arms. He told him self that it was only the fear of being held at wand point. But when he thought about it. They had grown close to each other over the time in search of the prophecy. Ginny did enjoy their time together. Even time to time she would go down to the dungeons and helped him brew potions. Than it hit him. He was in love with the red head. Severus Snape, the feared Potions Master of Hogwarts was in love with the youngest Weasely. 

Minerva leaned against Tom chest and he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. He held her close. "An odd pair in deed." He whispered in her ear as they watched the couple. 

"A Slytherin and Gryffindor, who knew." 

Tom chuckled and kissed Minerva on the neck. 

Ron, Harry and Sirius looked at Ginny and Severus. Then looked at each other and said, "Ewww." 

Remus hit his best friend up side the head, "He has very right to be happy Padfoot." 

"He does. But with my sister." Ron said with shiver. 

"Yea man. That's just. Ewww." said Harry as he watched the couple quietly leave the great hall. 

"You boys really need to find your selves a girl." said Hermione. 

Sirius, Harry and Ron looked at the witch like she had grown two heads. She only smiled and left with Remus.

"Miss Granger's right." Tom told them. 

"She's always right." They said at once and left the great hall. 

Tom and Minerva laughed as the men walked out of the door.

"I have children to deal with. I have to explain what happened." 

"Not now love. You've been through too much today. We need some alone time. They'll be fine. The students need time to them selves. Then we'll think of something." 

She nodded and allowed her husband to lead her back to her chambers. 

OoOoO

Severus gave the portrait the password and lead Ginny into his chambers. The painting closed behind them. She looked around and saw the sitting room was the same as the Gryffindor common room only with Slytherin colors. The wizard sat her down on the couch. He poured her glass of an amber liquid and handed it to her. 

"It's alright. It's Fire Whiskey. It'll help your nerves." 

Ginny smiled weakly and took the drink off his hands. She gave him a small thank you. He sat down beside her with his own glass. They sat on couch quietly lost in their own thoughts. She slide closer to Severus. He looked over and wrapped on arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his left shoulder. 

Severus broke the silence, "Are ok?" 

"I think so. It's just hard to believe that Professor Dumbledore would to this to every one. I mean he was so kind and understanding." 

Severus turned and looked at the woman. "Ginny, anyone can change for the good or for the bad. Dumbledore saw the good as way to achieve his goal to destroy lives." 

"He destroyed yours by putting you in danger." 

"We'll find out soon. I promise," said the wizard. "I found out something today." 

"What did you find out?" 

Severus gently stroked her left cheek with his thumb. "I found out that have fallen for you, Ginny. And I've fallen hard. It's funny that I've fallen for someone 21 years younger than my self and you're my student." 

The red head looked at him for a moment and saw he was telling her the truth. His were full of love, desire and caring. She smiled at the wizard. 

"Good. Because I've fallen for you, Severus." said gently. "My parents are going to flip. They wanted me with Harry. They've been trying to get us together for years." 

"Does it matter?" 

"Not in lest." 

He smiled and claimed her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Severus pulled her into his lap and trailed kisses down her neck. Ginny smirked when she felt a shift in his lower region. She lowered her head and moaned in his ear. The red head pressed down moved her hips. He moaned in his throat. 

"You little minx." 

"Take me to bed," whispered the witch. 

He quickly stood up. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bed room. Severus kicked the door closed with his foot. 

They quickly shed their clothes. He lowered her down onto his bed. Severus ran his hands over her body. Ginny told him she'd done this before. He nodded but slowly slid into damp womanhood. The couple moaned at the body contact. The wizard moved slowly and soon picked up pace. Ginny met his movements. The moans became louder. They screamed each other names at their climaxes. 

Severus pulled out and took Ginny in his arms. She laid her head down on his chest listening to his fast heart beat. He held her close and pushed her sweaty red hair out of her eyes. 

"I hope you know that I'm not going to let you go." 

She lifted her head, "Good. Because I'm not letting go." 

They closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. The events of the day forgotten, along with two other lovers in the castle. 

Review me! 


	18. Chapter 18

_**Missing Pieces **_

_**Chapter Six-teen **_

Minerva explained to the student body the events of the headmaster's actions the following morning. She was taking over the duties of headmistress and that her husband would be taking over as transfiguration professor for the time being. She wanted the students to carry on with their classes and act normally as possible. But Minerva found it hard because the Daily Prophet had some how gotten wind of the story. She a summed it was one of the students.

Dumbledore's trial had yet to have a date. But Tom was ready for the day to come. He and Harry still had one matter to deal with once the young man was finished with his education. And that was to some how bring the wizarding world into a new era.

Harry took Hermione's advice to find a girl. He found one quickly. He had a crush on Luna Lovegood for a year. So he took a chance and they quickly found out they had a good bit in common. Harry knew that the witch was some what loony, but that's what drew him to her. It was personality. The carefree person she was.

Ron did the same as Harry and also found a girl. He was now seeing Lavender. He had always found her pretty and fun to hang out with. She had a crush on Ron for about three years. She just didn't know how to approach the wizard. Ron was happy. Because he didn't fight like him and Hermione did when they dated.

Hermione was glad that her two best friends were happy and found girlfriends. She now didn't have to worry about them not being happy. She found it funny on who they ended up with. The same with her and Remus. Ginny and Severus. Than of course her head of house was married to the once dark lord!

OoOoO

The trial date was finally set for Dumbledore and Severus, Minerva and Tom would have to testify at the trial. Because they were the ones that worked close the headmaster and Tom was controlled. They wanted as much as information. They also wanted Harry as well to testify. They needed the boy-who-lived and defeated the dark lord! Then Dumbledore to testify.

The day of the trial Minerva gave the students a class free day. Because she knew that they wouldn't be able to think about their school work.

Tom, Minerva, Harry, Severus, Ginny, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Hermione and Harry flooed to the Ministry of Magic for the long awaited trial. They were ready to see the mad man behind bars. They also wanted to know the truth behind his actions. The prophecy was not to be heard at the trial to Harry and Tom's say. They didn't want the information to be known.

The first person to be called to the stand was Tom Riddle. The goblin admitter the truth serum. They began the questioning. Madam Bones asked the retinue questions to make sure the potion was working.

Tom began his story under an induce fog state.

"When I was Hogwarts student the dark arts was a minatory class. I was good in the subject. I found the Chamber of Secrets in my sixth year. I used the large opened area as study place. I knew no one would disturb me there. I liked my privacy when I studied the dark arts. Because I went into more advanced studies in the subject. I want to teach the subject once I was out of Hogwarts."

"What made you change?" Madam Bones asked.

"I don't know what made me change. But I was somehow drawn to the dark arts. When I studied more the more my body craved the dark magic. And in the process I pushed away my girlfriend Minerva McGonagall."

"Do remember what you did as Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Please take Mr. Riddle to the back room for the potion to wear off." She told the auror.

The wizard lead him out of the court room.

_**Day two**_

Minerva was called to the stand. She was given the potion and she was asked the routine questions.

"Where you romantically involved with Tom Riddle?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes."

Minerva went on to explain the changes in Tom's behavior towards her. The strange behavior of Dumbledore towards Tom. The way he told that the young man was not worth her friendship. Dumbledore didn't like the idea of a Gryffindor and Slytherin being friends.

"What worried you about Harry being around Dumbledore?"

"I was worried about Harry's safety. I noticed how much he was pushing the young man. He told Harry that their was no other way around defeating Voldemort. That he had to kill him. Dumbledore had kept the information of Harry's prophecy from him. But I did agree about keeping it from him. But the one thing that worried me the most was the content danger Harry was in during his first six years of school. He was able to live through the danger."

"Were you forced to anything that you knew was wrong?"

"No."

"Thank you that is all. Please remove Mrs. Riddle from the court room." Madam Bones told the auror.

The witch was lead out of the room.

_**Day three**_

Severus was called to the stand. He was given the potion and the routine questions were asked.

"Were you forced to join the death eaters?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes."

"Who forced you?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Why?"

The court room was quiet waiting for the ex-spy to answer.

Review me!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Missing Pieces **_

_**Chapter Seven-teen **_

Severus looked up at Ginny. She nodded and smiled sweetly at her lover.

"I was forced because the headmaster noticed was good in defense, mind arts and I was also taught some dark arts in my home. He knew that my father was death eater. My father knew I wouldn't join the Dark Lord and was proud.

Dumbledore knew I was teased by the marauders when I was school and that I had pinned up anger. He told me that joining Volemort was the best way. I told him no, but he put under the imperious curse and told me to join. I couldn't fight the course. I ended up in his ranks. As I grew I was still under the curse and was forced to be an active death eater.

Than when the Potters were killed. He made me turn sides and become spy. He now wanted the Dark Lord dead. So I was used on both sides."

"When did you realize you were under the imperious curse?"

"I realized the curse was slowly falling as Dumbledore was wrapped up in 'helping' Harry."

"What happened on the battle field and after?" Madam Bones asked.

Severus explained the curse hitting Tom and the black smoke that left his body. Dumbledore quickly pulling him away from the body. Minerva and him taking him to her summer to help him recover. Madam Bones told the auror to escort the wizard from the room.

_**Day four**_

The court called Harry to stand. The potion was given and the routine question were asked.

"What happened during your first six years at Hogwarts?" Madam Bones asked.

Harry told about the adventures the trio had during the years. The flying keys, giant chess set, the stone, minor. The Chamber of Secrets and the basilisk. The third about the time turner and saving his godfather. Than his fourth year about the TriWizarder Torment. Harry told them about starting the D.A. and the false vision concerning his godfather that ended up in his death. The sixth year and about the help of his friends trying to find away to vanquish the Dark Lord without killing Tom Riddle. Then what happened that night on the battle field.

The court stared at the wizard in awe. They never realized how much he did for Hogwarts. He saved my any lives over the years. Than he was taken to back room for the potion to wear off.

_**Day five**_

The last day of the trail Albus Dumbledore was called to the stand. The goblin administered the potion. He was asked the routine questions. The court sat. they knew it was going to be along day.

"Why did you want Tom Riddle to turn into the next dark lord?" asked Madam Bones.

"I wanted to get Riddle away from Minerva. She was being used and controlled by the Slytherin. I would be much better match for her. Than he must have noticed my feelings for his girlfriend at the time. So I took Riddle's wand one night and placed a hex on it. So it slowly transformed him into the next dark lord. I was pleased that when he started to push Minerva away. So I made her my apprentice. It made him push her away even more. My plan was perfect. He broke off their relationship and was free to woo her."

Tom's green eyes darkened with anger. His life was destroyed over an infatuation.

"What happened to the original prophecy?"

"When I heard that a prophecy had been foretold I knew that my hard work would have been lost. So I forced Riddle to take the original and replace it with the first half of the original. I hid it with in the hall of Hogwarts."

"Did you know about Sirius Black intense and Peter Pettgrew's actions as a death eater?"

"Yes."

"So you wanted Mr. Potter to know nothing about our world. Why?" asked Madam Bones asked the wizard.

"I didn't want Harry to know was because it was easier to control him. He would have to depend on me for the knowledge of our world. I told him about the prophecy. He had to defeat Volemort."

The questioning went on and to shock of the entire court. The dangers he put the children without the proper teaching of the defense against the dark arts. They only learned third year.

Albus went on to say that he place hex in the Slytherin house and Gryffindor house. One to hate the Slytherin along with Slytherins to hate the Gryffindor house. Than one in Minerva's chambers to love him and no other.

The man reason behind the war was for him to known as the savoir of the wizarding world once more. He didn't expect a prophecy to foretold to miss up his wonderful, laid out plan.

_**Day six**_

The court reconvened the following day with a sentence. The group sat waiting to hear the out come of the trial.

Madam Bones picked up a piece of paper. "Albus Dumbledore please stand."

The wizard rose from his chair.

"The court finds you guilty of child endangerment, illegal dark arts of mind control, creating a dark lord, making hexes and starting a war. The sentence is that you will receive the dementor's kiss in two days time along with Peter Pettgrew. This court is adjoined.

The two days went by quickly and the two wizards were given the kiss and Tom was able to live his life. The press were having a field day with the story. The group couldn't get away for them. So they confined them selves to Hogwarts. They needed to undo the damage Dumbledore caused.

OoOoO

I want to always thank my readers for the wonderful reviews. I still have many readers that have not placed their reviews. Please take the time and review the story.

See the button. Push it!


	20. Chapter 20

_**Missing Pieces **_

_**Chapter Eight-teen**_

The headmistress called a emergency staff meeting. They needed to review Hogwarts past school records. So if their were changes to be made they would be fixed.

The professors met in the teachers lounge and Minerva called the meeting to order. They read over the past records and were shocked at the amount of information that the students have not learned. The seventh years were only on a fifth year learning level. Thanks to Dumbledore. 

The staff realized how much work it was going to take to get the students back on the learning level they should be on. They decided that the students would take an exam to get an idea of their learning skills and go from there. 

Professor McGonagall made the announcement about the placement exam. They would be split into the groups of: 

_**First year level **_

_**Second year level **_

_**Third year level **_

_**Fourth year level **_

_**Fifth year level **_

_**Sixth year level **_

_**Seventh year level **_

_**Graduation **_

The graduation level would take the advance studies of the Dark Art class that would be taught on Monday and Wednesday nights at eight by Tom Riddle. 

OoOoO

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione met in the library to study. The girls rolled their eyes at the boys complaining. They turned back to their studies. 

"Boys stop goofing off." Hermione told them. "This exam will tell us what level we are at." 

"Oh come on Mione we've been here since eight this morning." 

"Ron it's only ten o'clock!" snapped the witch. "You've done nothing but complain. So shut up and study!"

Harry chucked and turned to his potions book. Luna quietly sat down beside her boyfriend and opened her potions book. The messy head wizard took her hand in his as they studied. 

OoOoO

Minerva sighed and sat back in her chair. The halls were quiet. The students were studying for their exams. She only hoped that many wouldn't have to held back. If so she would have to find away to hold those students and the up coming new students. 

Tom quietly walked into the office and saw his wife with her face in her hands. The wizard kneeled down beside her and lowered her hands. "It's alright love. You're not doing this all by your self. The students will be ready for their exams in a few days. So stop worrying." 

Minerva turned her head, "It's my job to worry. I still have to find a deputy. I might need new teachers. God Dumbledore has caused so much damage." 

The wizard's green eyes sparkled, "Everything will work it's self out. You've put them into motion," he kissed her lips and walked to the door. "Don't worry love." 

She nodded and Tom left the office. 

OoOoO

The fourth through seventh years gathered in many classes to take their exam. Each room had two professors watching them. The only thing you could hear was quill to parchment.

Hermione quickly turned the page and began another. Ron looked over and noticed how quickly his best female friend was going through her test. He only shook his head turned back to his test. 

Harry rubbed his temples to stop the headache from forming. He sat down a dim quill and picked up another one. He started writing again. 

Tom walked down the ale making sure the students weren't cheating on the exam. The headmistress had informed the professors if any student was caught cheating on the exam would be punished or expelled from Hogwarts. 

He stopped behind Harry and saw he was on the DADA. The wizard's eyes shined at the long list of spells and technique of defense. He walked away to continue around the room. 

Tom stopped at Hermione's desk and looked down. She was on the charms. He smiled at the list. He even saw charms he didn't know. The wizard left the witch. 

Tom walked over to Ron. He saw he was on Care of Magical Creatures. He raised a brow at the extent of information that was written down. The red head looked up. The wizard squeezed his shoulder and walked away. 

The students were finally through with their exams and the professors would have to scale the test according to their education. 

OoOoO 

_**The Graduation List:**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

_**Ron Weasley **_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Luna Lovegood**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_**Ginny Weaseley **_

_**Lavender Brown**_

_**Pansey Perkisons**_

_**Blaze Zambini **_

_**Cho Chang **_

_**Neville Longbottom **_

_**The Seventh Year List:**_

_**Collin Creavey **_

_**Grabe **_

_**Gyolge **_

Then sadly many others didn't meet the levels the professors wished. This only showed how much damage Dumbledore caused. They hoped more would have been on the graduation list, but it was only eleven students. So now Minerva had to find away to house the students.

Tom ran down to the Salazar's library and brought the map to his wife. They found many towers that were magical hidden from Dumbledore's view. They would use those to house the students. Things for finally looking up for the school and the wizarding world.

Review me!

Sorry for the short chapter! We're getting closer to the end!


	21. Chapter 21

_**Missing Pieces **_

_**Chapter Nine-teen**_

The graduation was a breath of fresh air for the staff and students of Hogwarts. The friends and families gathered at the quidditch pitch for the ceremony. It was short but the family members were proud.

Minerva had hired many of the graduating class to join the staff.

_Hermione Granger- Charms _

_Ron Weaseley- Care of Magical Creatures _

_Ginny Weasely_ - _Potions _

_Neville Longbottom- Herbbiology _

_Luna Lovegood- Transfiguration _

They all agreed but Harry turned down the position Minerva offered. He told her that she already had Tom and Remus to teach the DADA and DA. classes. She sighed and only nodded her head.

The new year started and Tom was made deputy headmaster. The school was running smoothly and Tom Riddle fulfilled his blood oath to Salazar.

OoOoO

The run for Minister of Magic came around and Harry ran for the spot. And to his surprise won the election. The wizarding world didn't do it because of his defeat of Lord Voldemort, but for his leadership skills. He set new laws to secure the world. He put monitors on the muggle born. This helped the knowledge on their to remain safe.

OoOoO

Tom Riddle stood in front of the students with a scroll and a three legged stool. He smiled and called out their names.

"James Potter."

The boy with messy black hair and bright blue eyes sat down on the stool. Tom sat the hat on his head.

"Gryffindor!"

"Sarah Snape."

A little girl with black hair and dark brown eyes sat down on the stool and the deputy put hat on her head.

"Mmmm…difficult. Very difficult. You have your parents bright minds. Your mother's bravery. Your father's cunningness. But where to put you. I know. Ravenclaw!"

Severus and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"John Lupin."

A boy with sandy blonde hair and blue green eyes sat down on the stool. Professor Riddle barely reached his head when it yelled, "Gryffindor!"

"Thea Weaseley."

A girl with red hair and freckles sat down on the stool and the professor sat the hat down on the girl's head.

"Gryffindor!"

"Thomas Riddle."

A boy with brown hair and green eyes sat down on the stool and he placed the hat on his head.

"Gryffindor!"

Tom looked at the boy and laughed. The heir of Salazar Slytherin was sorted into Gryffindor.

"What so funny Grandpa?"

"Nothing Thomas go to your seat."

He nodded and joined his table. Tom rolled up the stroll and joined the staff table.

"The legendary line has been broken."

"Yes Sirius it has." He told the new Astronomy professor.

The wizarding world was safe from the evil of the dark wizards. It would be years before at another dark wizard to come. But this time they would be ready and, and they wouldn't have another wizard as evil. Or as meditative as Dumbledore. Tom Riddle and Harry Potter brought their world into a new era.

The End!

Please review me!


End file.
